Major Embarassment
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: Andre has a secret that only Beck and Robbie know about. What happens when one of them spills the beans to Jade and she tells the whole school? Major Tandre. Major Bori. Minor Jandre. One shot.


Andre was so angry. He couldn't remember himself being this angry. Ever. She embarrased him in front of the whole school. She had a heart full of ice. Andre hoped that She would feel as bad as he oes right now one day. Then Tori walked in. "Andre are you okay?" Andre didn't respond. "You know how Jade is." Tori said. Andre started shaking in anger. "Why did she have to tell the whole school. In the middle of my performance?" Andre can't believe that Jade marched onto the stage Kanye West style in the middle of his performance and told the whole school that he was secretly in love with Tori. Beck rushed in. "Look Andre, Jade has had a few drinks and she just marched up there and.." "I KNOW WHAT SHE DID BECK!" Andre said. "Look, she didn't mean to." "If you hadn't TOLD HER maybe she wouldn't have done it." Andre said. "This is all my fault." Tori said. "No Tori. You did nothing wrong." Andre reasurred her. Tori looked at Andre in an akward stare. "Are you seriously in love with me?" Tori asked. Andre got up from his seat on the way to the door. He turned to Beck. "I hate you and your stupid girlfriend." He said as he left.

Andre violently slammed the keys on his piano with his fingers. His mother walked in. "Andre. What are you doing?" "Trying to vent out my frustrations in a song." "Well that doesn't sound like one of your usual songs. It sounds more like a teenage boy who is randomly slamming keys down and needs to tell his mother what's wrong." Andre took a deep sigh. "You know my friend Tori?" "Yeah." "I told Robbie and Beck that I love her and they promised not to tell anyone but Beck told Jade and she told the whole school during my performance." "Well love is a very strong word to use at your age but what would make Jade do that?" "Beck said she was drunk." "Well did you talk to Tori?" "She tried to talk to me but I ignored her." "Well I think you should talk to her." "Ok Mom."

The whole school watched Andre as he approached Tori. "Tori can I talk to you in private?" "Sure." They walked into the janitor's closet as the rest of the school continued what they were doing. "Tori, I want to know if you feel the same way as I do." No. I don't" Tori said. "You don't?" Andre said as his eyes started filling up with tears. "I like you but I don't think I feel as strongly about you as you do about me. But I still want us to be more than friends." "So you're saying we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" "I guess I am." "So what do we do now?" "I think we're supposed to kiss." As soon as Tori pronounced the S on kiss Andre crashed their lips together. Lane walked in. "You guys gotta get to cla..." Lane looked at them and just walked away."

"Andre, I don't usually say this but i'm sorry." Jade said. "For what? Saying what I should have had the courage to say? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be with Tori." Andre said as they walked into the hallway to find Beck and Tori almost kissing. "BECK?" Jade screamed. "TORI?" Andre also screamed. "Andre I can explain." "Look Jade I wasn't gonna kiss Tori." Andre ran off while Jade threw her necklace at Beck. "HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed as she left. Tori and Beck looked at each other and ran off to find their lovers.

"Andre, I wasn't doing what you think I was." "Then what were you doing Tori?" "It was a mistake, I wasn't thinking, he just pinned me up against the wall and he was about to kiss me so I tried to fight back and are lips met for like a milli-second. I'm so sorry." "THAT LITTLE PUNK HELD YOU DOWN?" "Look Andre, don't hurt him." Andre got up and tried to find Beck.

"Tori just looked so beautiful Jade. I had to kiss her. I just got out of control and I didn't realize that I was holding her against the lockers." "I hate you Beck." She said. Andre came into Mr. Sikowitz's classroom. The clock read 3:30. "WTF is wrong with you?" "Look Andre I didn't realize.." Andre walked up to Beck as if he was going to fight him. "Look i'm not gonna fight you. But if punching me will make you feel any better than go ahead. Be my guest." Andre clenched his fist and with all his might he punched Beck in the jaw. Beck hit the ground hard as Jade's face was lit up by a smile and Tori walked in the room. Beck got up as he clutched his jaw. "Now did that make you feel any better?" Beck asked "Yes." Andre said. "Can I do that to Tori?" Jade asked. "NO!" Beck, Tori, and Andre said in unison. They all went home.

"Tori, i'm sorry I accused you." "That's ok Andre. It didn't look like we weren't kissing anyway. But I realized something today." "What's that?" "I love you to Andre."


End file.
